A Demons Goal
by Abyss the True Evil
Summary: Naruto accepts an offer from the Kyuubi to become a demon. Jiraiya takes him on training, but Konoha do not know that he will not be coming back. Pairing: NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**There will be violence, swearing, Possible Spoilers, Adult Themes and the sought.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own my OC's and thought up techniques.**

* * *

><p>Jiraiya of the Sannin was a powerful man, and a famous man, as well as a perverted man.<p>

One minute he could be peeping on women and creating ideas for his famous book Icha Icha, and the next he could be crushing enemy shinobi like bugs.

He was a Sannin, a powerful title that was given to him by Hanzo the Salamander. If one managed to live against that man, then they had the right to say that they were powerful.

Jiraiya was almost impossible to surprise, but this was the day that he would be, especially when his student started screaming from his hospital room. The hospital itself had sound proof seals so that nosies wouldn't retract outside, and the only people who could even hear people in the hospital were either doctors or staff, or people in the hospital itself.

It was not a surprise really. No one wanted to hear people scream all night, begging that they lose their pain. Unless you were an unlucky doctor or Tsunade of the Sannin, you would be fine.

Sadly Jiraiya was one of the people in the hospital, and usually when his student Naruto Uzumaki screamed, it was because he was angry or someone said he would not be Hokage.

Jiraiya sighed and put his notebook away. He'd have to work on it some other time. A crimson flash erupted from the room. He cursed his student as he appeared in his room and felt a lump rise in his throat.

Naruto's body was litered with red marks, not of blood, but energy. They glowed every once and a while and seemed to shift around his body. His once blue eyes had become a fierce crimson red, his nails had sharpened into claws and his whisker marks had deepened.

"Naruto, you didn't!" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and gave him a dark smile.

"Sorry Ero-sennin, but I took up Kyuubi's offer." Naruto answered, flexing his claws every few seconds. Small spikes of demonic energy could be felt in the room, but luckily it was small enough that only people in the room would sense it.

"Why Naruto, didn't you want to become Hokage?" Jiraiya said. None of it made sense, unless the battle with Sasuke had done something to Naruto or affected him in someway.

It wasn't easy seeing a friend betray you and your village and run off to a man that you hated. Jiraiya sighed, it was starting to remind him off the day Orochimaru betrayed the village.

"I would never be the Hokage. Don't you see, the council has alot of control over the village, ive seen it, you've seen it. I have a new dream, to become the strongest. I wouldn't turn down Kyuubi, now I am so much more powerful then what my weak frail body was." Jiraiya nodded, it was too late to stop anything.

There was one question on mind, and Jiraiya had to ask. "What are you going to do about Sasuke?" Jiraiya was honestly expecting Naruto to say that he would bring Sasuke back for Sakura, but the words that came out of his mouth were the opposite.

Naruto gave Jiraiya a grin before extending his claws. "Simple, I'm going to kill him."

_'The answer of a true shinobi. The change is affecting Naruto, it was hard to believe that he would choose to become a demon, but it's too late now.' _Naruto had changed, but he still held that same determination, he wanted to have the greattest fight of his life.

Naruto stretched his muscles, an inclusion of cracks sounded in the room. "Ero-sennin, I want to leave the village. It holds nothing for me. Here I am weakened, but you can help me get stronger."

No matter what Naruto had become, Jiraiya was still proud of him, even though he chose the Kyuubi's gift, he still kept control. It seemed there was still a bit of the Yondaime's traits in him. "Then I'll make you the best shinobi you can be."

Naruto smirked and nodded before jumping onto the window, "Then let's get going."

Snickering sounded behind Naruto and he turned curiosly, "You're still in your hospital gown." Jiraiya remarked.

"Screw you Ero-sennin!"

[1 day later]

Jiraiya almost felt bad for telling Tsunade that they were going on a 3 year training trip, key word being almost.

Deception was one of the keys of shinobi. All of them knew it and used it to their advantage. Personal feelings did not matter and they never would. Deception was around every ninja, even Sarutobi had used deception.

He could be a kindly old man to a cold hearted killer prepared to tear apart someones family on the assumption that one of them had their secrets. Kage were scary, but shinobi who were not connected to a village were even more dangerous.

Orochimaru had decieved them for over a decade whilst doing experiments. He was one of the masters of deception, he tricked even Sarutobi until he discovered what Orochimaru was doing. Even then he still let Orochimaru go.

It had been a hard blow to Jiraiya, and he had sworn to take Orochimaru down, and he would no matter what the cost. Every second that man lived he was decieving others and casuing more havoc in his wake.

Tsunade thought that Naruto was going to come back, it would be unlikely, though if he did, it would probally to cause some mayhem. His friends thought he would, if Tsunade would tell them.

Jiraiya's mind went back to a few hours ago. Naruto was still a smartass and had still retained his liking for ramen, though he had numerous amounts of meat on it, hell he had picked off a bird with a kunai and chuked it raw in his bowl and proceeded to eat it.

That scene alone had almost made him sick. Who the hell would eat raw meat, oh that's right, a demon.

Naruto seemed quite happy that he was a demon, and as Jiraiya saw, he had increased senses and much better eyesight. His strength had become impressive. Some guy had pissed Naruto off, and that man was later found with his head stuck halfway through the floor of a bar.

Jiraiya was far more impressed with his chakra. That was the biggest change of all. Hell he would admit that Naruto had more chakra then him, but now it was just ridiculous, if it were not for the Kyuubi, then Naruto would be a huge shinobi drawer.

The chakra he was letting off went past three kages when it was restrained by Kyuubi, he'd hate to know what it would be like if his chakra wasn't restrained.

Naruto's claws were also dangerous, since they had torn through a kunai with relative ease. Jiraiya just had to wonder, what would Naruto be like in a sword fight hand on sword.

The answer had been a bent sword which Naruto had sprung back and smashed him in the face. Plus with the strenth Naruto had pulled it back with, the man had been sent straight through a building.

That had brought on the thought of if Naruto ever gained the Kyuubi's full power. He could just imagine Naruto destroying a mountain with a flick of his fingers, actually claws in Naruto's case.

Jiraiya had also looked over to see if Naruto could still do the tree climbing and water walking exercise. It was confirmed when Naruto sprinted up a tree and used the branch to impale bandits.

Right now he was still fighting.

"Is that all you've got? Bah weaklings." It was clear that one of the bandits was enraged by this, if the red face and sneer on his lips meant anything.

The bandit charged forward, unknown of what was going to happen. Naruto gave a happy snarl and proceeded to beat the shit out of the man. His came down and nearly shattered the mans head. If he could break steel then what would a skull do.

The bandit screamed and dropped to the ground, holding his bleeding head. "AHHHH-" He was cut off from his scream when Naruto slammed his foot straight up the guys chin. His neck snapped from impact and sent him sprawling across the ground, dead.

Naruto gained a vicious smirk as the bandits trembled in fear. They tried to run, only to find two red orbs in their stomachs.

Naruto's chakra had become a blood red from his blue, which could explain why he had so much. It was far denser, and Jiraiya let out a "Ouch." As the blue spheres drilled straight through the men like butter.

"This is way to easy. When am I going to get a challenge!" Naruto moaned. His bloodlust had become slightly frightining, it was hard when you first trained a brat who loved orange, and now loves killing.

He still had orange, but he put in some black to make it more stylish. He now wore a black jacket that went slightly to his knees and had a crimson bloodthristy kitsune design on it.

Jiraiya had no idea where he got it from, it just suddenly puffed onto him.

Jiraiya sighed, impatient as always, "Come on, we will start training."

And off they went. Only time would tell of what would come.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I will make sure to get the next chapter ready. As said the Pairing is NarutoxOC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I only own my OC's and thought up techniques.**

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but don't worry, this one will be longer.**

_'Normal Thinking'_

**"Demon Talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

_**"Tailed/Demon mode talking"**_

_**'Tailed/Demon mode thinking"**_

* * *

><p>A dark figure sat at the end of the bar, his blond locks falling across his face. His eyes burnt with a crimson fury, his teeth were so animal like. His whisker marks were pronounced and easily spotted, his claws were sharper then the most dangerous blades. A strong aura poured off his body, telling anyone near him that he was not to be trifled with. Lines that looked of the darkest blood ran across his face, though he still managed to get alot of attention from women, he did not notice and didn't intend.<p>

He wore interesting clothes. A black coat that went just past his knees, steel plated boots with hidden blades on the front. The picture of a nine tailed fox was on the back, red flames curled around it in an embracing manner. Baggy pants with pouches full of explosives and scrolls with ability to seal away fire. A wooden sword was sheathed at his side, on the edge of the wooden blade, a seal that enchanced wind chakra was placed.

Elemental repulsion seals covered his clothing, but even they could only take a limited number of hits before they became useless, but they were of use in many cases.

Naruto sighed as he took down the entire cup of sake in one gulp. The stuff was extremely powerful, but it did not affect him. His transformation had given him an imunity to being drunk, as well as all poisons that existed.

His healing factor was much more powerful now, and he had used this to his advantage. His transformation and extreme healing had allowed him to put on weights that would tear apart all of a persons muscles and bones, but he simply healed it off, though it had been a horribly painful experience.

He truly did not know his limits with healing. Would he die if he lost his head? He sure knew that if his body was destroyed then he would probally be dead, but he just had to wonder about his limitations.

He wondered where Jiraiya was, probally doing his 'Research' as he fondly called it. The man had not changed in the slightest, he still acted the same, but Naruto had to respect his ability to fight. Even he had trouble fighting him in pure combat.

His ears caught onto some talk behind him.

"Hey, you see that guy, isn't he Naruto Uzumaki, the chaos demon?" One man asked.

"Yeah." Another nodded. "I heard that he used to be with Konoha, and fought against a Bijuu and won." The others almost dropped their drinks as they heard the man say this.

One of the others also nodded. "Yeah, but he also left the village, now there are shinobi from Konoha looking for him."

"Oh, I feel sorry for them. This guy had crushed a small army of Iwa shinobi with that weird style of his." One of them said.

"It's called Divine Chaos." Naruto suddenly said, causing their gazes to be upon him.

The men were honestly surprised that he had talked to them. Not everyday do you have a powerful shinobi talk to you and live to tell the tale. The bartender knew who he was, he dropped by every once and awhile.

"My style will not be complete until I gain the last piece of the puzzle. Do you know where Teldar city is. I believe that is where I shall gain my prize once and for all." Naruto asked, he had been looking for the city, and these guys might know.

One of them nodded, "Yep. It's about 100 miles south from here, but be warned, there are rumors of an army of missing nin heading there. They looked to be that mass group of missing nin called the Exiled." Naruto nodded.

He had heard about the Exiled. They had a large amount of weaklings and a few Jonin level shinobi among their ranks, though there were about a handful or so. Their leader was rumored to be a kage level, but it was only a rumor.

Naruto knew that his prize was there, Kyuubi had not being able to sense it as it blocked him off, but there were many words about a katana with red runic markings that had the ability to channel demon chakra to its full potentiol.

There was a problem as well. If the Exiled were going there, then they must be after the blade, which caused more trouble for Naruto. Teldar had no shinobi protecting it, only men in steel uniforms. It did protect them from attacks, but they would easily be killed as there were many weaknesses.

Wearing such armor would slow one down.

A sudden chakra spike caused him to jump through the roof of the bar, barely missing the advancing wave of water which engulfed the building and crushed everything inside it.

Naruto dropped onto the flooding water with a calm expression. Once he saw who attacked, his calm expression became a bloodthirsty grin.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, what a pleasant surprise this is. I feel honored that such strong shinobi as your self would come to battle me." Naruto commented.

Kisame was quite a large man. His skin was a strange bull and he seemed to have gills on his neck. His teeth were similar to that of a shark, hell his whole body was similar to that of a shark. His hair was dark blue and his eyes seemed quite small. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloak consisting of a black cloak with red clouds. He wore blue pants and had a massive sword on his back that practically screamed that he was one of the seven swordsman of the mist.

Itachi was smaller and had black hair in an pony tail, along with two lines running along his face. He wore the Akatsuki cloak but did not seem to have any weapons on him, but that would be expected.

Itachi showed no emotion, just as expected, and Kisame grinned. "Naruto-kun, it's time for you to come with us." Itachi said.

Naruto smirked. There was no point in asking, they would never extract the Kyuubi, he would make sure of it. His claws started to gorw longer, chakra erupted from him in a mass fury. His teeth enlonged, his eyes grew with bloodlust.

Kisame grinned at KI that started pouring off their target. He was as strong as it said in the bingo books, but he wanted to see if Naruto could match him in power. This would be an interesting fight indeed. "It seems like the kid said no."

"Then he shall be made to agree." Itachi responded. His sharingan instantly activated as Naruto disappeared from view. "Kisame to your left!"

Kisame didn't even nod, he simply pulled his sword from his back and swung to the left. Naruto grunted as it smashed against his arms, luckily he had put seals which deflected weapons, but they could only hold out for so long.

Naruto smirked, a blade erupted from his shoe and slammed straight through Kisames knee. More blades erupted from it till Kisame was skewered.

Naruto cursed as Kisame turned to water. _'Shit, a water clone!' _He felt his body starting to heat up. One glance was all he needed to jump away, sadly Kisames water morphed into tendrils and wrapped around Naruto.

The ball of fire almost struck Naruto, luckily he was ready, **"(Divine Chaos: Chaotic Pulse)" **Red crimson energy exploded from Naruto, causing the water and fireball to evaporate instantly.

It seemed that their combo had not come to fruit.

A pair of hands shot up and grabbed Itachi by the ankles. _'What?' _His answer was an explosion that left a rather sizable crater of 10 metres long and wide. Itachi layed on the ground, mutilated to the point where all of his skin was gone.

Suddenly everything seemed to fade from existence.

_'Genjutsu!' _Naruto clapped his hands together, dispelling the illusion placed on him by Itach, and just in time as he was almost skinned by Kisame but managed to duck under the swing and slide a fair distance from them.

Kisame closed the distance between them in seconds and went for another attack. He thrust his sword forward, causing Naruto to weave to the side and deliver a brutal kick to the mans cheek, sending him nearly half a mile from his distance.

_'The landscape is dangerous. It is flat and Kisame can use some of his most dangerous techniques here. Not to mention the fact that he has skills with water close to the Nidaime. I have no place to hide, so it is a full on battle. So be it!' _Naruto grinned before he flashed from his current position in a burst of red chakra.

Itachi's eyes flashed for a second, making him launch himself up into the air. A bolt of crimson chakra sped straight under him half a second later. It impacted the ground, creatng a rather lage explosion.

"I'm right here." Naruto said as his hand tore through Itachi's chest. He burst into smoke. On instinct, Naruto flashed out of the area again, barely missing the dragon made of water that came barreling in. It tore through the ground like tissue paper and didn't stop till it ran out of chakra.

Naruto and Itachi appeared in the middle of the barren clearing, kunai locked against wooden sword. Sharingan vs the eyes of a demon.

Naruto's wind blade on the wooden sword took the shape of a dragon and weaved around the kunai before slamming into Itachi. Itachi himself felt a massive force slam into his chest, sending him a long distance from his opponent.

Naruto grunted as Kisame almost smashed his skull in with his Samehada, but thanks to his reflexes, he avoided it by a hairs bredth. _'Damnit, they're waisting my time.'_ Naruto brought his fingers up to his mouth and expelled a rather sizable amount of chakra.

If it had hit, Kisame's torso would have been found in different towns in the country, but luckily he brought up his famed sword and absorbed the chakra.

Kisame spun it around before releasing the chakra straight back at Naruto, who had to flip above it to avoid the high speed chakra sphere. Itachi appeared above him and stabbed him with his kunai, one that happened to be embewed with wind chakra.

Naruto shot back and ripped the kunai out, ignoring the searing pain going through his body. _'It also had poison on it.' _Too bad that Naruto was immune to posion, so the attack was mostly pointless as the wound healed up.

The sky darkened in their battle, rain poured down from the heavens. It seemed many were against him. _'Great, now they have a better advantage.'_

Blood red chakra erupted around Naruto in a pillar that reached the sky. His nails grew sharper and stronger, his became longer, his eyes became heavy with bloodlust. The ground around split open, several fissures shot off in all directions.

A red tail made of chakra shot out from behind him, followed by another and another. Chakra spun around him in a red tornado, the water seeping around was turn to steam on impact. All trees withinn the vicinity were ignited instantly.

_**"Kisame, Itachi, It's time for you to die!"**_Naruto's roar shattered the ground around him, creating a massive crater. His fingers dug into the hard ground, his fists clenched in bloodlust.

Naruto crouched down lowly, almost like a beast. Blood dripped down from his mouth, his bloodlust was so great he was tasting his own flesh. He flashed from the field, the rain exploded in every direction from the shock wave, earth was ripped out and thrown away.

Itachi and Kisame used chakra to keep themselves to the ground so the shockwave kept them from barreling miles away in whatever direction.

Killer intent exploded all over the field, just as would be expected from a Jinchuuriki.

A flash of red was the warning they got before razor sharp claws ripped across Kisames face, sending him straight up into the air at high speeds. Naruto flashed again, and Kisame found a huge weight slam into his chest.

He could feel his ribs shatter from impact, the skin on his chest burnt away, blood erupted from his mouth. Before he knew it he hit ground and made a huge crater at 40 meters long and wide.

"So, all that's is left is yo-" Naruto stopped as Kisame and Itachi were no where to be seen. Their chakra had even disappeared.

The one thing Naruto felt at that moment was pure and utter rage. His lips twisted into a snarl, his teeth grinded together. "Fuck! Sneaky sons of a bitches!" His demonic chakra lowered till he turned it off.

Naruto twitched as the sound of a yawn echoed through his head. "So you're up Kyuubi."

**"MMhm, that was a great rest. I awoke to find your bloodlust. You seem pretty pissed right now."** Kyuubi stated. The KI still leaking from him gave a great hint to what he was currently feeling.

Naruto shook his head, why the obvious answer. "Well, you would to. Considering I just missed the chance of crushing my opponents Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. The price on my head would increase dramaticaly, giving me a higher standing in strength." Naruto responded, clenching his fists.

The world of the shinobi was a dangerous one. Getting put in the bingo book could be a good thing, or a bad thing in different situations. The bad being that if you were a weak shinobi who killed a powerful one by sheer luck, then you would be crushed almost instantly.

On the other hand if you were a powerful shinobi then people would fear you greatly and not even consider to attack unless they were powerful shinobi, even then the chances were slim with less powerful shinobi around.

One could trick others into thinking that they were strong when they were not, but then the chances of that were close to zero. If you were that lucky to be able to pull taht off, then you'd be a lucky bastard.

On the otherhand, if someone had knowledge of you, then you were basically screwed in all levels.

**"So...did you find the city that you were looking for?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto had been chasing after the city for ages, but had always come up empty handed. If he did find it, then his Divine Chaos style would be that much deadlier with the sword that it held.

"Yes. It seems my luck was good and bad today. I found out of the cities location. 100 miles south of here. Finally I shall be able to complete my style. It is a sad thing that steel cannot channel demonic energy." Naruto answered.

**"There's a catch, Isn't there." **Kyuubi said knowingly.

"Exiled sent an army there."

**"Karma is a bitch." **The comment from Kyuubi was straight forward and true.

"Fucking Karma."

Suddenly something struck Naruto's mind, "Wonder what Ero-sennin is doing?"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was always known as a deadly man, not just on the battle field, but also as a spy.<p>

He had spies everywhere, and always had tabs on people who were important. His skills in hiding were unmatched, he was second to none.

He had gotten some problems during spy missions, but nothing a quick clean kill and hide the body manevur could not handle.

Ororchimaru thought he was safe from Jiraiya, he was thinking wrong. He underestimated his former teammates, and underestimation in the world was a mistake that could not be afforded by any shinobi.

Most who did so ended up dead, or at least fatally wounded in some respect. Smart shinobi orverestimated everyone, and it usually meant there victory in some cases, but in others they would die the same if they were unlucky to run into a powerful shinobi who they could not match.

So now thanks to one of Jiraiya's contacts, he was sitting outside of one of Orochimaru's bases.

"Heh, this will be a piece of cake." With that Jiraiya strolled into the base. Sadly he forgot to remember one thing, never trust anyone unless you knew they were not lying. Jiraiya had gotten the informtation while he was woozy from drinking.

So suddenly he was flying through the sky at incredible rates. The place had been rigged with explosive notes in ever corner of the hideout.

"Orochimaru is dead!" Jiraiya suddenly realized. He felt like hitting himself for forgetting that cruciel fact. Man, he was getting old.

And Karma was a bitch.

* * *

><p>"Ero-sennin says to not reveal my emotions, I don't fucking care anymore. I can't help the bloodlust in battles, it just switches on, and boom, death, death and more death." Naruto ranted.<p>

Kyuubi was starting to get a huge head ache. All he had heard from Naruto was his ranting, he honestly just wanted to skewer the brat if he didn't shut up. Kyuubi thought it was an improvement that Naruto had changed his emotion, but now he was close to what he used to be back in Konoha.

**"Would you please shut the hell up. Remember**,** don't start going back into the trend that you had in Konoha. What the hell did that village do to you?" **Kyuubi scolded. Konoha was not the most powerful village, all the ninja did was talk and talk.

"That village ignored me, kicked me out of god damn stores and tried to starve me. That is probally why I act like this. But now I am free from them, and will accomplish my dream of being the most powerful person in the world." That would be the day. What was better then being the Hokage, being the strongest shinobi to ever exist.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking. "Kyuubi, did you hear that?"

Kyuubi narrowed an eye as the sound of an explosion echoed throughout the sewer. **"An explosion. It seems we are close to Teldar. Quickly, if you want that weapon then you better hurry!" **

Naruto nodded and started channeling demonic energy throughout his body. '**So you're going to use that teleportation technique.' **Kyuubi thought.

Naruto stood idle for a few seconds, sensing for a direction to teleport.

The technique he used took up a mass amount of chakra, but it was just as fast as the Yondaime Hokages technique. His sensory ability only went so far, but he could at least sense 10 miles in every direction. Once he got the destination he flashed in a crimson burst of chakra.

For a second everything spun around him, and suddenly he found himself in front of a massive hole in the wall of Teldar city.

**"It seems that the attack has already started. Quickly Naruto, you must get the sword." **Kyuubi commented.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice and shot through the wall at high speeds. Thanks to his demonic chakra he could move at speeds that not many could match, and his jump height increased by a large margain.

As he was moving, he could see balls of flames and dragons made of water smashing against buildings and killing people instantly. The guards of Teldar city were being crushed quickly, as their experience against shinobi was small.

The ground smashed under him, causing him to loose his balance while he was speeding through. He quickly used his leg to stop himself from crashing straight into a home. He spun around, missing the stream of water that shot past his neck, firing straight through the house as if it were tissue paper.

Naruto stopped spinning half way and brought his hand up to his mouth. **"(Fire Style: Air Ignition)" **The attacker gained a horrified look on his face as air clashed against him. He was ignited instantly and burnt to a crisp by the dangerous double attack.

Another attacker leaped from atop a building and stabbed a kunai into his back, well he tried to, only to hear the words. "Boom." The attacker was sent through the air at insane speeds, his skin all melted off and his bones blown out of his body.

Naruot ran through the city, killing attackers and looking for the blade. Death was everywhere, there was not one area in the city where there wasn't a dead person. He didn't know why this city was being attacked, but he would not let them have his blade.

He stopped in front of a massive temple, well that's what it looked like. It had six pillars around it, each holding a different creature. The middle one was a fox while the others were of no concern to Naruto. This was the place where he would claim his prize.

"Kyuubi, I can sense the blade. It is in that temple." After so long, he would finally accomplish his first goal.

He stepped into the temple, ignoring the dead men at his feet. The inside looked similar to a libary, with stacks upon stacks of books along the walls.

Naruot raised an eyebrow when he saw a girl sitting next to it.

She had white snow like hair that went down to her mid back. White fox ears were atop her head and fours tails were curled out behind her. She wore a white robe with foxes on the front. The most distinct feature about her were the orange lines going across her face, he could also notice them going across her arms.

"Kyuubi, what are those lines, ive had them but I have never known what they are here for?" It was a question that he had never asked.

**"They are what all demons have. Any demon that goes into human form has those lines. They describe who someones is, and what abilities they might have. Yours are blood red, meaning that you have my abilities, which are the most powerful of all. The orange lines on her mean that she may be a fire user, but she has white tails. Hmm, a hybrid kitsune human, not many of them around. I don't know what you fully are, since you never grew tails or fox ears. But you are more powerful then all kitsunes except me, as I am the strongest and made you a demon." **The Kyuubi exclaimed, but Naruto could hear the smugness in his voice.

The girls ears shot up and she turned to see Naruto standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked softly.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Chaos demon and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Her eyes widened as he said Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She quickly bowed.

"It is an honor to be in your presence Naruto-sama." She said.

Naruto sighed, "You do not need to bow to me or call Naruto-sama. I am just Naruto. I am here for the blade that you have." She nodded and moved out of the way. Naruto smiled as his eyes took a hold of the blade.

It had the darkest steel one could ever see. Red runic symbols went through it, absorbing light around it. The handle had a red grip that seemed to burn with demon chakra. The hilt itself had the head of a demon. It was a masterpiece.

Naruto stepped toward it and smiled. "Finally, I can now complete my style." His hand took a hold of the handle, causing the runes to turn blood red, and glow ominously.

**"The blade is truly magnificent. I have not seen such a well made sword. The runes allow one to channel demonic chakra and use it to its fullest. It is said with this blade one can cut portals that allow a person to travel through a realm, meaning perfect teleportation just by thought of a place you want to go." **

"It seems we have a guest." A voice called out.

Naruto swung and saw a man standing at the door way with four others. The symbol of the Exile, which was a shield with swords cutting through it. It was planted directly on the mans neck. He had black hair that went down to his top back, and wore something similar to samurai armor coloured red.

"Oh, and who are you?" Naruto asked. Then man carried himself around strongly, meaning he was a high ranking person in the Exiled.

"I am Takashi, General of the Exiled. Now give the blade and I shall let you live." He ordered, even though his threat wouldn't do anything.

Naruto grinned and said, "How about, fuck no."

Takashi growled, how dare this fool speak to him in such a way. "I said give me the blade!" He shouted this time.

Naruto grinned, time to push some buttons, this guy had low anger management. "You want my blade! Sorry, but I'm straight."

Takashi had enough. He screamed in rage and charged forward with his Tanto that he pulled out from his sheath.

_'Got ya!' _The dark blade glowed red. Naruto pointed it at them man and swung it forward. **"(Divine Chaos: Chaotic Arc)" **A red arc of energy erupted from the blade, every window around them or anything made of weak material shattered.

The ground split as the arc shot forth. Takashi didn't even make it half way before he was split in two directions. A puddle of blood formed around him, and the soldiers were starting to get nervous. They suddenly fell to the ground dead, not knowing that Naruto had planted clones behind them.

Naruto turned to a man coughing in the corner. Blood was running down his neck and he seemed very close to death. "Please...take her...from here."

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, she seemed close to tears but was holding them in. It seemed that she had a close connection to this man, and he was most likely the leader of the temple.

**"Naruto, do it. There are few Kitsune human hybrids around these days. She would be of use." **Kyuubi said, adding in his two cents.

Naruto groaned, damn him and his kindness at these times. He hoped he wouldn't be doing this anymore. "All right. What is your name?"

She stood up and stared at him. "I am reffered to as Kitsu." She answered softly.

Naruto nodded and grabbed her, "We better leave then." With that Naruto and Kitsu flashed away from the temple just as a large force of Exiled members charged in.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I told you it would be longer then the first.<strong>

**If you have any questions please ask me, I would be happy to respond.**


End file.
